Mad about Maddie
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Teenage J.J. and teenage Maddie sneak out on a date to see a movie, but on the way back, something unexpected happens. Warning: This story contains strong adult content that may be scary.BTW: This story is a one-shot, which I may tone down later.


"Mad about Maddie"

Hello and welcome to " Mad about Maddie". Please enjoy. Warning: Story may be revised, again. BTW : I have not ever written a story like this before in my life. So I'm a little nervous about it, since it goes far beyond what I usually write in my stories. Also, this is another branch off of " In the Not Too Distant Future". Thank-you for reading this message. Here is the following feature presentation.

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday night in New York City, New York. Maddie and J.J., who had just recently got done

watching a movie as dates, were walking through Central Park and stopped next to a tree, which was just

outside of the zoo.

" J.J.," Maddie chimed as she looked around the park. " Why have we stopped here? Are we being followed?"

" No," J.J. chuckled with a smirk. " I wanted to show you something." With a swish of his tail, he jumped up,

grabbed one of the branches then began climbing the tree. " Follow me," he beckoned.

Maddie raised an eyebrow then followed him. After the pair had climbed up the tree, Maddie looked around. "

Whoa," Maddie whispered. There were varieties of posters and paintings scattered everywhere, along with a

drum set. " What is this place," Maddie uttered.

" This is my tree house," J.J. chanted. " Do you like it?"

" I love it," Maddie rang then glanced at the drum set. " I didn't know you played the drums."

" I don't," J.J. uttered. " But I thought they would make a nice decoration."

" I see what you mean," Maddie rang as she held up her paws in front of her, shaping them like a picture

frame. " They really balance out everything in the room. You should become an interior decorator."

" If I can get my father to approve," J.J. groaned to himself then buzzed. "Want to play a game?"

" What kind of game," Maddie tilted her head.

" _Seven Minutes in Heaven_," J.J. stated.

" J.J.," Maddie groaned as she rolled her eyes. " Every minute I spend with you, I'm already in heaven."

" How about we make out," J.J. clucked. " Get away from the pecking stage?"

" I don't know," Maddie mumbled. " My parents warned me that making out could lead to three things: sex,

parenthood, and possibly STD's."

" They just say that stuff just to scare you," J.J. giggled then paused. " Besides, it's just kissing."

" Alright," Maddie shrugged. " But nothing funny." Soon, J.J. and Maddie leaned toward each other and

pecked each other on the lips. Next, J.J. placed his paws on Maddie's head and pulled her closer, making the

kiss deeper. Afterward, Maddie placed her paws on J.J.'s shoulder and pulled back. " Okay," the fifteen-year-

old otter panted. " That's enough. Bye."

" But we've barely been going thirty seconds," J.J. whined.

" All right," Maddie scoffed as she rolled her eyes then wrapped her arms around J.J.'s neck. " Just two more

seconds and that's it." Soon, the two continued kissing. Suddenly, J.J. opened his mouth and stuck his

tongue out, trying to get it in Maddie's mouth, but Maddie pulled back. Unfortunately, J.J. had placed one of

his paws on the back of Maddie's head, forcing her to touch tongues with him. She tried to bite him, but it did

not seem to hurt him. Suddenly, J.J. pushed Maddie's back to the trunk of the tree then wrapped his tail

around her body. Next, he placed one of his legs around her waist, trying to force her to come in contact with

his reproductive organ. Maddie, who was struggling to get free, tried to push J.J. away from her, but he had

grabbed her wrists and forced his reproductive organ in even further, making them come in contact with

hers. Next, he started thrusting his hips, slowly, mating with Maddie.

Eventually, Maddie and J.J. slid onto the floor, with J.J. still on top. He was still rubbing against Maddie slowly,

but only because he wanted to savor every second of it. As for Maddie, she growled, wanting to get away.

Soon, she managed to bend her legs, while underneath J.J., and kick the young Ringtail lemur off of her,

making him fall on his back. " I told you not to do anything funny," Maddie snarled then hollered as she

began to run away. " Help. Help." Suddenly, J.J. tackled her onto the floor, wrapping his arms around her

shoulders, and mounted her. Next, he did what he was doing before and began panting rapidly. " Get off of

me," Maddie barked. " You sicko." After she said that, she broke one of her arms free, elbowed J.J. in the

face, causing him to back off of her, and turned around on her back. She stood up. To her dismay, J.J.

knocked her to the ground, again and placed his paws on her chest as he straddled her waist. He began

rubbing against her, again as he wrapped his arms around Maddie's neck touching tongues with her, once

more. This time, Maddie's face grew red. Afterward, she managed to kick J.J. in the groin, causing him to fall

over to the side of Maddie, wincing in pain.

Next, Maddie ran and hopped out of the tree, bursting out into tears as she headed toward the zoo.

Meanwhile, at the lemur habitat, Skipper, Mort, Maurice, and King Julien were all playing poker with fish and

fruit at the juice bar. Everyone else around the zoo was asleep when Skipper glanced up and saw Maddie

hop over the wall to the lemur habitat.

" Maddie," Skipper gasped as Maddie approached him. " What happened?" Instead of replying with words

first, Maddie wrapped her arms around her father's torso, and began crying into his chest.

" Daddy," she bawled as Skipper wrapped his flippers around her. " It was horrible. J.J. did things to me."

" What kind of things," Skipper stiffened his voice.

Maddie pulled back, revealing the tears that were in his eyes. " He," she sniffled. " He…"

" Maddie," J.J. hollered as he hopped over the wall. " Wait up." The group got a closer look at him. He had a

bloody nose.

" J.J.," Skipper roared. " What the heck did you do to my daughter?"

" Nothing," J.J. squeaked as he walked toward the group. " All we did was play a game."

" Yeah," Maddie cried as she glared at the lemur prince. " A sick game that you tricked me into."

" It was not sick," J.J. beamed. " It was fun."

" Yeah," Maddie scoffed. " For you. You had sex with me then touched me, and ugh… You are such a sick

freak."

" Hold up," Skipper bellowed as he narrowed his eyes at J.J.. " You had sex with my daughter? My baby girl?"

" Uh," J.J. stuttered as he sunk his head in between his shoulders. " I can explain."

" Be not to being explaining nothing," King Julien honked. " Because you are to being grounded."

" But, Dad," J.J. piped.

" But nothing," King Julien huffed then pointed a finger toward the bounce house. " Now, be going to your

bed for the rest of the night. We'll to be talking about this later."

" But," J.J. squealed, but his father glared at him and folded his arms. " Okay." With a sigh, J.J. walked

toward his bed, which was on the bounce house, then climbed into it. Meanwhile, at the juice bar of the

lemur habitat, the others were talking.

" Alright," Skipper piped. " I don't know about you, but I think we should call this poker game a night."

" Same here," Maurice grunted as his eyelids drooped. " I'm beat."

" Mort, too," Mort yawned as he stretched his arms.

" Well, I am to being not," King Julien snarled. " I can not to be believing that J.J. was to be doing this."

" Neither of us do, Ringtail. Although, I kind of suspected he would do something like that some day," Skipper

uttered then looked down at Maddie and sighed. " Anyway. I should probably get Maddie home and explain

the news to Marlene. See ya."

" See ya," the lemurs rang in unison as Skipper and Maddie began walking toward the otter habitat. Maddie

walked close to her father.

" Daddy," Maddie muttered. " You and Momma were right. Making out can lead to things like sex…I will never

fall in love, again. Never ever."

" I think that the lesson should be is never go on a date alone," Skipper uttered as he patted his flipper on

Maddie's back. " Boys are like wild animals when ever they're on a date, with a girl, alone."

" I wish I had known that earlier," Maddie sighed. " Then I would have never followed J.J. up that tree."

" Which tree," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " Does it have posters, paintings, and a drum set buried in the

branches, by any chance?"

"Uh-huh," Maddie nodded her head.

" That's all I need to know," Skipper muttered then sighed. " Your momma isn't going to be too happy to hear

about this."

After talking for a few minutes, Skipper and Maddie entered the otter habitat through the cave entrance.

Once they had gone through the cave entrance, Skipper peeked his head out of the cave and looked at the

lemur habitat, making sure J.J. was not following. Skipper nodded his head once and went back inside to tell

Marlene the news. After he told Marlene the news, the couple went to sleep, hoping that Maddie was going

to be all right. Meanwhile, in Maddie's room, Maddie tossed and turned in her stone bed for hours, cursing

herself for ever knowing J.J.._ How could he do that to me? I thought he was one of my best friends. Grr. I never _

_want to see his face, again._With one last turn on her side, the young otter relaxed and finally fell asleep. Little

did she know, something else unexpected was going to happen to her later on in the future that would

change her entire life forever.

* * *

Poor Maddie. I was scared for her throughout most of the story. BTW: I'm thinking about cutting part of the beginning part out and making the story cleaner, so I can change the rating to " T". What do you think about it? Anyway. Thank-you for reading this message. Sorry if I traumatized any one. Like I said, I normally don't write stories like this. Well, bye and thank-you for reading this.


End file.
